


Privacy? Never Heard Of Him

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cute Kids, Daddy Issues, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Intersex, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Past Relationship(s), Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru loves Tobio with all his heart, don't get him wrong. But the moment the tiny alpha came screaming into the world, Hajime and himself have had less and less time for each other.Turns out, their friends face similar issues with the rest of their rays of sunshine.It's a long journey from here as the gaggle of young adults navigate life through babies, parenthood, and Oikawa trying to set their friends up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Tobio-chan

**Author's Note:**

> welp, I don't write a lot so go easy on me, and I just wanted some good old haikyuu domestic stuff with kids and moms and dads.
> 
> there is some vague world building, along with the fact that not all haikyuu characters ended up going pro. iwaizumi is a stupidly ripped doctor, kuroo took over his family business, akaashi is a painter, etc. a lot of thought was put into this story, who's kid would go to who, what would be the right characters in each scenario, kageyama tobio deserves more love, and so on. i love pairing alpha's/alpha's and omega's/omega's together, but that's for later.
> 
> otherwise, you've gotten the gist of my story. I'm very excited to see where this goes, so keep up with me luvs 🕊️

Tooru groaned when the shrill cry of an annoyed baby rang through the peaceful night of the Iwaizumi household. Hajime, the absolute prick that he was, groggily stretched out his hand to paw at his phone and look at the time. Tooru let out a yawn, getting up from his comfortable place in his darling Iwa-chan's arms and looked over at the crib in which his 3 month old was screaming his lungs out.

"Tobio-chan." Oikawa cooed, gently heaving up the grumpy alpha into his arms. Tobio calmed down a little, loud wails reducing to occasionally sobs and sniffles "Are you hungry?" He looked back at Hajime, who was fully alert now and awake. Maybe it was his dumb alpha instincts to protect his pup and mate, or he just didn't want to go back to bed and leave Oikawa alone to take care of Tobio. Probably the latter.

Tooru never slept with a shirt on anymore. One, because Tobio was one of the most demanding babies he'd ever seen, and two because his nipples were sore 24/7 because of said demands. When Hajime and him were younger, Tooru sleeping without a shirt usually meant fun sexy times. Now it was just because they had a hungry baby constantly crying for milk.

Volleyball had taken kindly to him, which was incredible as being an omega and accomplishing so much was still hard in this time and age. Iwaizumi had, surprisngly, started studying to become a doctor (a surgeon to be exact, it was gross, but the man was known for his strong stomach). In the beginning their lives had been hard to balance, with their work schedules and Oikawa's knee occasionally acting up, but they made it through. Three years later, their little miracle boy showed up and everything just became better. Their parents, despite Hajime's excessive warnings, spoiled Tobio rotten (Bokuto and Kuroo weren't any better in the sense, since Tobio was the youngest baby they had in their pack)

Tobio also had a weird attachment to volleyballs, constantly pushing them around and sinking his gums into them as a teething mechanism. Tooru often commented that Tobio was nothing but an untamed dog, to which Hajime smacked his head hard enough to see stars. That, and Hajime was a very protective father.

Tooru slithered into bed with the sniffling baby, pressed against Hajime who ran a hand through his (already) messy hair "He's not hungry." Tooru complained when he brought Tobio up to his chest, the baby didn't even stir, just happy to be nuzzled between his mother and father.

"He just wanted your motherly love, _Oi_." Iwaizumi yawned weakly, even as Tooru gently pinched his thigh. Hajime never stopped calling him Oi, for one, or any of his mean nicknames from back in the day. Tooru was for special occasions (wink wonk) or an accidental slip of tongue. The alpha's finger poked Tobio's chubby cheek, gaining a glare from the 3 month old baby "Sorry Tobio, your mommy was mine before he was yours." 

Tobio was more of a mommy's boy than he was a daddy's boy. He liked being with Oikawa more, since the omega was mostly busy at Volleyball practice (once a week, since Tooru was still on maternity leave and didn't want to skip) so Iwaizumi had more time to spend with Tobio. Which channeled into this 'I want mommy' phase and Hajime couldn't help but feel a little hurt about it. Then again, Tobio still loves playing aeroplane with him, so that's one thing he'll always have with the grumpy baby.

Hajime and Tooru watched Tobio's eyes droop, the scent of his parents slowly lulling him back to sleep. Tooru placed a small kiss upon his baby's head, and winced when his nipples brushed against the soft mattress underneath.

"I told you we should've got the breast pumps."

"I told you that, Tooru. You didn't listen."

"Yeah well I'm stealing your idea and blaming you."

"You're going to wake up Tobio, go to sleep."

"No yOu." Oikawa said peutantly, placing the sleeping babe between himself and Iwaizumi as they got comfortable again. Hajime chose not to respond, instead just playing with the short mop that was Tobio's hair and closing his eyes "Wait I didn't actually expect you to sleep." He said, incredulously, and maybe the "Iwa-chan!" was far too loud, because Tobio was awake again and wailing at the top of his lungs.

Tooru can't necessarily say he didn't deserve the hard smack on the head from his husband.


	2. Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji is a strong man, but when it comes to Shoyo and Koutarou? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are you surprised that Bokuto and Akaashi ended up with Shoyo? anyway this is yet another crack (sugar crack bahahahahah I'm so funni) chapter and I hope you enjoy Akaashi being mad at Bokuto and then immediately forgiving him because both Shoyo and Bokuto have puppy eyes.

Akaashi honestly wished that he stayed a few extra days with his mother. At least she didn't have an energetic 1 year old who just learned how to use his limbs.

Shoyo had bright red hair, which came from Akaashi's part of the family. His great grandfather had the same mop, and Kuroo often joked that if they didn't know where his hair came from he'd have thought that Shoyo was someone elses'. Kuroo usually just got a smack to the head by either Iwaizumi or Tsukishima. 

He loved Shoyo, he did, but the baby was full of energy and Akaashi was not ready for it. Keiji hoped that Shoyo would get Akaashi's calm head and not Bokuto's generically excited nature. But of course the universe had to screw him over and the tiny omega had taken after his father.

Speaking of said father, Bokuto had continued his volleyball dream and had started working with the big leagues. Something that wasn't hard considering the fact that he was already one of the most famous aces in the Japan. And now that they had Shoyo, Koutarou worked even harder.

That, and Keiji was absolutely weak for the both of them. Only three weeks ago did Shoyo break one of his expensive antique vases, and instead of scolding Shoyo for breaking it, and scolding Koutarou for letting it happen, he just sighed and told Bokuto to clean it up while he made sure Shoyo didn't scratch himself.

Tsukishima had the audacity to say that he was 'going soft' but that really wasn't the case and the look Oikawa gave him showed it all. No, it wasn't that Akaashi was going soft, it was the fact that he had two sets of puppy dog eyes to deal with. At least when Keiji and Koutarou were dating, he'd grown immune to the trick and smacked his husband down when he needed it.

But when Shoyo came into the picture, Keiji was weak.

The redhead was smaller than most babies, not because he was an omega, but mainly because there were some difficulties during Akaashi's pregnancy (one of the main reasons Koutarou didn't want any more kids), and had to have extra attention to make sure he grew up healthy. So he couldn't describe how relived he was when Shoyo got more active as the days went.

Unfortunately, he was the kind of active Akaashi was used to from Bokuto. He hated the fact that there were two of them now.

And when he came back home, he didn't only see three of his best rugs absolutely demolished, but his angel running around the house in only his diaper and Koutarou trying his best to catch the toddler. And when Shoyo spotted him, he had immediately ran towards Akaashi with a happy shout of "MAMA!" with Koutarou's own voice, screaming "KEIJI!"

Needless to say, Keiji really wishes he stayed with his mother for a few more days. Especially with his clingy husband and hyperactive child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi: I have no weaknesses 
> 
> Oikawa: Kou and Sho's puppy eyes
> 
> Akaashi: _I have one weakness_


	3. Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozume is a tiring kid with Tsukishima's sweet tooth, a love for new words and a complete daddy's boy. He's getting better at parenting, but honestly this brat is trying his patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shortest of summaries I can give you is that Tsukishima is getting better at parenting, Kuroo is secretly the strict parent, and Kenma is a manipulative three year old who strives to drive his mama up the wall

Maybe this was karma, but Kei did not know how to manage Kozume. The brat was more attached to Tetsurou than him, and that was totally fine, unless Kozume did everything in his power to try and one up Tsukishima.

Kozume had gotten the power of comebacks from his mother, and Tsukishima wished that he'd kept his snide remarks to himself when Kozume was around. Kuroo, the absolute prick, had only laughed and stated that Tsukishima deserved this fate.

Kozume was a bright kid, with a pretty mop of Tetsurou's black hair and light skin from Kei's side. He picked up on words fairly quickly and used them against his parents at every turn (even if he didn't use it in the right context). Like 'child abuse' when Tsukishima told Kozume that he couldn't have chocolate before lunch. Where did he even hear that from?!

 _Probably Tooru_ , a smaller part of his brain supplied in an annoyed manner.

"Mama, I want pocky." 

Despite the fact that Tetsurou had hidden his face behind his computer, Kei could almost make an outline of the shit eating grin on his soon to be ex-husband's face.

"It's nearly bedtime, Kozume. You can have pocky tomorrow." He replied smoothly, even though he could tell that he was in for a long night. Kuroo was the one who took care of Kozume the most, being the parent who read up the most on parenting books and having patience with a child, Kozume always came to Tsukishima when he wanted something because 'Daddy is mean and won't give chocolate'.

Which was true. Since Tsukishima was at Volleyball practice most of the time, Kozume was smart enough to pick on the omega when he had the chance. Tetsurou was the stricter parent (which literally no one believed, and Kei couldn't really blame them)

"But mama, I didn't have dessert today." Kozume pointed out, and Kei almost believed him, until he finally spared a glance at his son's face. Nope, there were lies written all over it.

"Lie number 1, sweetheart." Tetsurou replied from his comfortable place on the couch. Kozume was on the ground and playing with his stuffed giraffe while Kei did the dishes (Kuroo and Tsukishima shared the load most of the time, unless Tsukishima had extra practice or Kuroo had to run back to work for a last minute meeting). 

Kei had to contain the chuckle which threatened to emerge at Kozume's betrayed look "Treason!" He screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroo, who only blew a kiss in his direction "MAMA!"

"I'm sorry baby but you know the rules." Tsukishima said, with no amount of sorry in his tone of voice, and at Kozume's angry huff, he knew that the tiny omega understood that he wasn't getting his way tonight. But even still, he ended the night with "How about this, if you go brush your teeth and get in bed by the time mama finishes the dishes, I'll let you have chocolate before dinner tomorrow."

When Kozume's face lit up, he knew that he had his son's attention. The three year old ran up to Kei, hugging his leg, thanking him, sticking his tongue out at his dad and tripping over his feet to get to his bedroom. Tetsurou shot Kozume a fond look as he retreated.

"You're such a softie, honey." Kuroo grinned, and at Kei's eye roll, the grin only widened "You know I'm right."

"Shut up Tetsurou, or you're sleeping on the couch." Tsukishima responded, with no real threat, he loved cuddling his husband too much to punish him. At Kuroo's snort, Kei knew that even he didn't believe it.

Maybe he was a softie, or maybe it was just for certain situations. But no matter how much trouble Kozume was now, or continued to be, Kei wouldn't replace the brat for the world.

But maybe he shouldn't fill his son's head with fake promises. Because no way in hell was he letting Kozume eat chocolate before dinner and risk another 'the fall of ipad-chan' incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima: I think I'm ready to retire 
> 
> Kozume: I want dessert, mama
> 
> Tsukishima: stfu I'm working

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok I know this is more explaining what's going to happen later and how their lives are gonna change, but i did mention world building 😌 so until next time! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
